freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-O-Bonnie (FW)
:Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Jack-O-Bonnie is an unlockable character in FNaF World and the Halloween-themed re-skinned version of Nightmare Bonnie. He can be unlocked by beating FNaF 57: Freddy in Space with at least one, but not all, cupcakes collected. Appearance Jack-O-Bonnie is a re-skin of Nightmare Bonnie to resemble his appearance in the Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a brownish-orange color with hollow eyes and an orangish-yellow glow emanating from him, in a similar fashion to a jack-o-lantern. Attacks Strategy Jack-O-Bonnie relies on dealing lots of damage to targets. He can use Haunting to prevent bosses or one enemy from attacking for a while. His attack, Jack-O-Bomb can throw groups of pumpkins that can do thousands of damage to enemies. Slasher is really similar to Unscrew 2, but works on all enemies of the same chance. It has a 10% chance to inflict 99,999 damage to all enemies. This may be essential for Chica's Magic Rainbow as she has 250,000 Health, and the player only has 3 minutes to defeat her. Dialogue }} Gallery Gameplay JOBOverworld.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie's overworld sprite (click to animate). Jobonnieunlock.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie's unlock screen. JackOBonnieLoadingScreen.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's loading screen. JOB.png|Jack-O-Bonnie's icon from the Character Select screen. JackOBonnieIcon.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie's icon from the Character Selection menu when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworld 5-13-16.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie in the 1.20 update teaser. Trivia *Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie are the only two characters in the Halloween Update Backstage to share a normal attack, being Haunting. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Jack-O-Bonnie's bowtie was glowing orange, to match his jack-o-lantern color scheme, but in Fnaf World, his bowtie is red, like Nightmare Bonnie's bowtie. *Jack-O-Bonnie's animations are noticeably faster than Nightmare Bonnie's, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4 in which his jumpscares are also faster. *Jack-O-Bonnie's loading screen may be a reference to what Scott said about the Halloween DLC of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and how it's not canon to the series lore. *Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica are the only characters that has Jack-O-Bomb. **This is obviously because they are references to Jack-O-Lanterns, and so are the Jack-O-Bombs. However, if a character has Prize Ball 2, they have a chance to use Jack-O-Bomb. ***The Bombs look the same as the pumpkin in Jack-O-Chica's hand. **He is also the only character to have Slasher, with the exception of Purpleguy. *The withering on the Jack-O-Bonnie are flipped of his ingame withering. **The same happens with Nightmare Bonnie. Errors *Part of the back of Jack-O-Bonnie's left side of his head is missing some fur in his Character Selection Screen picture and when he's in battle. *If one looks closely at Jack-O-Bonnie's tear on his left thigh, the endoskeleton inside occasionally turns the color between blue and black. This is likely an error with the shadows, and this also applies to Nightmare Bonnie. *When the enemies have been defeated in a battle, and Jack-O-Bonnie uses the Jack-O-Bomb attack, the victory screen will not appear until the attack is over. **The same applies to Jack-O-Chica, and every character that can use it via Prize Ball 2. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)